This invention relates to a method of processing video signals for eliminating vertical picture fluctuations that appear in monitoring video signals (by a television receiver) which are reproduced from a video tape recorder in an abnormal mode in which the speed of the tape in the reproducing mode is different from the speed of the tape in the previous recording mode, so as to obtain stable picture reproduction.